This invention relates to virtual reality systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for creating a virtual world from a database containing a limited pictorial representation of the virtual world.
Users of computer systems are now able to create virtual realities which they may view and interact with. One type of virtual reality system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/133,802, filed Oct. 8, 1993, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/535,253, filed Jun. 7, 1990, now abandoned, entitled "Virtual Reality Network," the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. One task which must be performed is the creation of the virtual worlds within which the users interact. This can be a very tedious task, since a complete description of all virtual objects in the virtual world, including their constraints of motion, hierarchy, color, texture and other attributes must be made and entered into the virtual reality computer. Thus, it would be desirable to make virtual world creation as simple as possible.